


Sing His Praises

by bunny500



Series: Bad Things Happen to Light Yagami [5]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Creepy Mikami, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny500/pseuds/bunny500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikami thinks about God at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing His Praises

**Author's Note:**

> For Context you might want to read 'An Offering to a False God' over here -> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4619412 which takes place a little before this one.

Mikami climbs into bed satisfied. He’d done good work for God today. He’d gotten him away from those who would corrupt him. He’d taken him to a safe location where no one would find them. Where no one could get to Lord Kira and hurt him or attempt to poison his mind. However, the thing that most grabbed his attention was that God had let him worship him. He’d allowed him to praise him in a way he’d only dreamed about. He’d never have thought that he would actually get such a chance.

His mind sparked into action at the memory- pulling up the experience for review. He thought of Light’s beautiful voice, the soft noises he’d made. Of the taste and weight of his cock in his mouth. Vividly, he saw Light’s face in his mind’s eye- the one he’d made when Mikami had wrapped his lips around his cock. The pretty blush on his face in that moment. The deep groan Light had made when he’d cum.

Mikami could feel his dick gaining interest, hardening in his loose pajama bottoms. His face flushed and he wriggled a little, attempting to find a comfortable position. He tried not to think about it, tried to tell himself to just go to sleep, that his boner would just go away. But his mind kept straying back to Light and his cock refused to soften. He pushed away the temptation.

He lasted maybe five minutes before his hands were tracing down his stomach. Embarrassed and afraid that maybe God could see exactly what he was doing (and also kind of hoping that he could), he reached a hand into his pajama pants. His fingers wrap around his cock. He starts off gently, trying to get a feel for what he wants. He bites a little on his other hand to keep from making noises.

He can’t help it- his mind wanders back over to God. He imagines that it’s Light wrapping his fist around his hardness, that it’s him who’s thumbing his slit. That it’s his perfectly manicured fingers that trace down the bottom of his dick. He puts on a little more pressure- he imagines that Light would be more rough, more confident and sure in his movements.

He gasps and moans loudly around his hand, unable to stop himself. He’s never been a quiet person in bed- not that he’s had a lot of experience. He’d been alone for a long time before he found God.

Mikami stops bothering to try and hide the noises working their way through him, too far gone to care, reaches down with his previously occupied other hand, fondling his balls. Thinks again of Kira in the other room. He pulls gently at his foreskin, and groans loudly. Wonders if Light’s lips feel as heavenly as they look, wonders if he would ever let him find out. He knows it’s wrong but the thought of God being on his knees for him makes his cock twitch in his palm.

A couple more tugs and thoughts of Light’s pretty mouth, pretty hands on him, and he tips over the edge. He shouts his God’s name as he comes. After laying still for a couple of moments to recover, he gets up and goes to the restroom, cleaning himself off, before going back to bed. His face is completely red, he’s sure. His mind wars with the thought of his God hearing him being phenomenally hot or being sinful, shameful. Still, it does not take him long to fall asleep.

The same can not be said for Light, who overheard everything through the thin walls. He does not fall asleep for a long time, his mind caught between disgust and fear (It also doesn’t help that the chair he is tied down to isn’t particularly comfortable) until he finally manages to fall into a troubled sleep.


End file.
